New Puppy
by Priestess of Groove
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots, typically involving Mike, Harvey, and the new associate Harvey wishes to hire after Mike gains status as a full lawyer. Latest installment: Lucas is dragged into the Civil War when Hardman comes to visit him at Harvard to persuade him to become his associate.
1. New Puppy

**Author's Note: Good day, everybody. =) This is a one-shot that would not stop bugging me, so now that it's out of the way I can focus on** _The Hour Before Midnight_**. I hope you all enjoy. **

**New Puppy**

"Hey, Ross, haven't you gotten your pink slip yet?"

Mike didn't even grace Kyle with an eye roll as he read Kaplan Corporation's bylaws. He and Harvey had a board meeting in two days, but the closer naturally preferred to settle, so he had Mike looking through bylaws to find a loophole before the company was bought by a dubious group of investors. He hadn't found anything yet, but it was in here somewhere, as it always w –

"Maybe Mr. Specter's waiting until the end of the day to do it. Ya know, so he can get another full day's work out of you," Kyle said. Mike finally graced him with a bored expression, but he desperately tried to hide his unease. There wasn't the usual irritating twinkle that was there whenever Kyle was gearing up for a round of insults. Instead he saw the malicious smile of a vicious truth.

_You're just spooking yourself. He's just a first class idiot who can't be trusted, _Mike told himself and he lowered his eyes back to his work.

"Are you sure they're not just hiring a new associate to get rid of you? I mean, look at you right now, working so hard…" Mike replied, his voice echoing slightly from continuing to read, but he glanced up to see Kyle's reaction and grinned. The other associate paled and glanced over to the entrance to the bullpen. His smirk returned to his face as he saw that no one of importance was there, but he could see a nervous edge to the look.

"Oh, it's definitely going to be you. I guess Mr. Specter has finally wised up to what kind of riff raff it was that he brought into the firm."

_He's just goading you like always, _Mike thought, but he could feel the tips of his ears go warm as he blushed. Without fail, Mike inwardly squirmed as he was reminded of his economic status, helped by the contrast of Harvey's nice suits to his cheap ones whenever they were in the same room.

"Speak for yourself, Kyle. At least I got in on merit," Mike mumbled back. He didn't even bother looking for a reaction, but he could see Kyle's fists clench at the top of his cubicle from his peripheral.

"The pink slips coming, Ross. Enjoy your last day," Kyle snarled in response before he finally walked off.

Mike let out a shuddering breath and felt the shiver of relief run down his spine as his body relaxed from the tension in his shoulders that he hadn't realized was there. He really hoped all of his shit would end when he finally made partner, but he had a feeling Kyle would be plaguing him for the rest of his life, not unlike Louis to Harvey.

He did his best to keep working – Harvey wanted something before noon – but then Louis stopped by and, surprisingly, not with any briefs to do.

"Now, Mike, you know that you'll always have a place here at Pearson Hardman, right?"

Mike tried to keep from wrinkling his nose in disgust at Louis, but he did not quite succeed in wiping the worry from his eyes.

The Junior partner must have seen it because he continued speaking with one of his patronizing smiles. "Listen, I know you may be upset, but Harvey's an asshole. He doesn't seem to recognize the value in you, but I do. I'll see to it that you work on the best and the best alone."

"Err…uhh…thanks, Louis, I really appreciate it. But I'm not fired," Mike replied in a measured voice, trying not to sound condescending or even worried at all.

This did not stop Louis. Instead, his smile seemed to turn more pitiable as he looked down on Mike and he shook his head. "You're in denial, I can see."

"No, I'm not fired. Harvey hasn't come to see me about any of this."

Louis continued to shake his head. "It's only a matter of time before you get your pink slip. I saw Harvey in Jessica's office, begging for a new associate. I'm afraid the situation is real. You just tell Harvey that, despite what he may think, you're still going to be a valuable part of the company. Okay?"

"Well, uh…"

"Okay." With that Louis walked off where he came from.

Mike gaped after him, but then turned in the direction of where Harvey's office was supposed to be and stared as if he could see through walls. Was this true? Did Harvey get another associate? He was pretty damn sure Jessica would not allow Harvey to have two associates all to himself, so was he really going to get fired? Harvey really had not expressed any dissatisfaction in his work and had, in fact, bought him a victory dinner just the last week after they settled a lawsuit worth $315 million.

He shook his head. _This is stupid. _Mike turned back to his work, determined not to let this get to him. Louis was an asshole and Kyle was his protégé. He doubted that it was so much above them to actually lie to him about getting the shaft. This was not the first time either one of them had attempted to throw a wrench into breaking up their team, only to earn both his and Harvey's wrath. So with that decided, he steeled himself up and tried to bury the deep fear that Harvey had gotten tired of the liability that he was and hired someone else.

The stress cracks continued to grow, though, as he seemed to make eye contact with more associates and they turned away hastily to the papers they were carrying, but he did not miss their looks of pity. Was he fired? Was he going to be the last person to know?

It was approaching lunch when Mike finally struck gold and snatched up the file to head straight to Harvey's. It felt like every associates eye followed him as he head off, causing him to prickle in annoyance: at himself for believing the rumors and at Harvey for doing nothing to clear them up.

He was certain it was nothing.

Until he crossed Rachel, who put the final nail in the coffin.

"Hey, Rachel." She glanced up with a jolt of surprise and her face immediately adopted an expression of sadness and, again, pity. He felt his shoulders go rigid with tension, but he attempted to play dumb. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Rachel bit her lip, which gave him the impression that she didn't want to be the one to break the news. "Oh, well, uh, I, uh, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Harvey apparently hired another associate."

Mike felt his heart sink into his stomach and felt a cold shock start to sweep through his entire body. "So it's true then?" Mike replied, without really knowing what he was saying.

She grimaced and nodded. "Everyone is talking about it. I heard this from people who heard Harvey actually pleading his case to Jessica about it. I-I'm so sorry, Mike." For a moment she stood there, looking like she was going to hug him, but then she just walked past him.

He was certain he never would have accepted it anyway. He couldn't believe it. He and Harvey had been working beautifully as a team for a whole year! Sure there were a few cases that they lost due to extenuating circumstances or in the rare case of a Mike or Harvey flub, but they were only human. They had the best win percentage of all, the senior partners and their associates. Not that he would gloat, but they were practically legends now.

But now that was apparently all gone. He was going to be thrown out on his ass and Harvey hadn't so much as given him the courtesy of letting him know he might get fired. Yet his brain kept yelling at him, _This doesn't sound right. Harvey wouldn't do this and, if he was firing you, he'd let you hear it first. _But Mike quashed those words. Three eyewitness accounts, one of which that was actually trustworthy, was proof enough.

"Oh no, it looks like someone took the puppy's bone," Donna said, with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

A deep fury welled up within Mike that Donna, of all people, would have the nerve to tease him about something like this. He kept a neutral mask on, but the secretary seemed to sense his underlying emotions, because when he actually reached her desk she frowned at him. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask, Harvey?" Mike snarled at her before entering the office.

Harvey, who had been reading a report of some sort, immediately looked up and gave Donna a puzzled look, but he turned a glare on Mike as the kid came up to his desk with storm clouds forming on his brow.

"Okay, kid, I don't care what has got you in such a foul mood, but don't you _ever_ take your anger out on Donna. You have a problem with me then come to me about it. Now, what do you have to keep Caldwell and his roundtable of idiots from selling Kaplan?"

Mike slapped the documents down on the table. "Why don't you find out yourself? After all, if I'm out of the job then I don't have to care about work anymore."

"Don't tempt me, Mike," Harvey replied through gritted teeth.

"Don't tempt you? You've already fired me! Why do you insist on dragging this out? I know you don't _care_ but I figured even you were above making me work for the day until you finally hand me the pink slip!"

"Wait, what?"

This stopped Mike in his tracks. Harvey had been about ready to tear into him verbally until Mike had said his second sentence, and right then the closer had sat back and stared up at him in complete and total confusion. This made Mike hesitate a little bit, but then he recollected himself and ploughed on through.

"Like the whole firm doesn't know! Every single associate, Louis, and even Rachel have all told me about the new associate you found yourself!" Harvey's eyes widened ever so slightly and Mike almost wanted to congratulate himself for catching Harvey in the lie, but the feeling was tempered by the utter betrayal of knowing that the statement was obviously true. "Aha! You _do_ have a new associate! What's wrong, Harvey, did you finally get tired of having the albatross of our secret hanging around your neck? You could have at least _told_ me before everyone el – "

"Michael!" This was not the first time Harvey had said his name, but it was the first time he noticed. Harvey stood up from his desk to look down on him with an angry glare and then he stepped around his desk so that there would be nothing between them. When he was certain he had his associate's attention he went on: "You're _not_ fired!"

Mike narrowed his eyes at him as if he didn't believe him.

"Now, as to the rumors of the associate I hired, at _least_ let him start law school before you start getting jealous."

"Wait – what? I'm not jealous," Mike yelled, but he could feel the chill from the earlier shock finally starting to leave his body. So he wasn't fired. Kyle, Louis, and even Rachel had been _wrong_. He had never been so relieved than the time when Harvey had forgiven him for smoking pot to gain the client.

"You are too jealous. I know Louis would have offered you a job, because he 'recognizes the value you have to the firm.'" This last bit Harvey actually imitated Louis' voice and Mike couldn't keep from chuckling uncontrollably. "But really, I can't blame you, because I can only imagine the hell you would go through as one of Louis' underlings."

Mike tried to keep from grinning and instead nodded sagely, but then he tilted his head curiously and asked, "What do you mean this 'new associate' still has to start law school?"

"Well, unlike somebody who will remain anonymous," and here Harvey gave him a pointed stare, but Mike stared unabashedly at him and raised an eyebrow as a gesture to continue, "this kid is actually going to Harvard law. Now, because _somebody_ seems to be on the fast track to becoming a full lawyer at this firm –" Harvey favored him with a small smile, which made Mike swell with pride – "I'm going to need another associate. To prevent me from having to do interviews, I contacted this kid and, after a short interview and quite a bit of pleading with Jessica, I officially secured him a position so that I won't have to deal with anymore Harvard douches than I already have to. He starts in three years and you should definitely be a partner to the firm by then."

Mike seemed to be staring at the senior partner as if he had never really seen him before, but he was smiling at the very least and now that he knew he wasn't about to be fired, his good cheer had come back in an instant. "So instead of interviewing a bunch of Harvard douches, you're crushing their dreams and hiring a Harvard douche right out of the gate."

"Well, first off, he's not a douche, or at least not your average douche. Second, part of what makes me despise Harvard douches is their lack of ability to think on their feet. I don't think this kid will have that problem."

"Does he have an eidetic memory?"

Harvey snorted. "How many people do? No, he does not! There's no way in hell he's going to be as efficient as you; Jessica's already warned me to not expect speedy results," he said and then he gave what sounded like a lamentable sigh.

Mike was beside himself with glee. Even after he became a full lawyer, the associate who was coming in to fill his spot still wouldn't be up to the same standard as him! He would wish the kid luck when he did finally see him.

"How did you meet this kid?"

"He's the son of a client."

Mike did not miss the slight tightening around Harvey's eyes at what he said and he noticed a hard glint in his eyes that suggested asking any further about the client would be a loaded answer that the closer wasn't very likely to give him. So he switched tactics and asked, "A client? As in a 'current client?' So…is the kid rich?"

"Yes, he is. Which means, I will finally have an associate who can afford to dress appropriately," Harvey replied and Mike rolled his eyes at the obvious dig to him.

The young lawyer still adopted a smug smile and he said, "Really, Harvey, I thought you were above cronyism!"

"This isn't cronyism because the kid is going to be plenty qualified by the time he graduates."

"He could have the worst grades in the class!"

"Not likely. He graduated college with a 3.9," Harvey replied just as quickly. He tilted his head curiously at the associate and asked with a teasing smile, "What is with the twenty questions, Mike? Why do you care?"

"I want to know who's taking my place!"

"No, you just want me to inadvertently stroke your ego," Harvey said, rolling his eyes as he turned away to sit back at his desk.

"Hey, I deserve a little praise after thinking I was fired!"

"Not after believing Louis about being fired."

"I didn't believe Louis. I believed Rachel who said I was fired."

"Well, kid, the next time that you do believe one of these erroneous rumors and you don't come to me before making your assumptions, you _will_ be fired. Now, the Kaplan bylaws,what did you find?"

Mike sagged a little at how abruptly all of this had been brushed over. It had certainly put his mind to ease, but for several hours there his heart had been pounding like a drum and so he tried not to show his disappointment as he said, "Okay, I found a rule that states that at least 75% of the board has to agree to the sale before it can go through. As it is, Mr. Caldwell only has about 60% of the support necessary."

"Great. I'll take it to Mr. Kaplan himself and then we'll see about giving them a pep talk on just why this deal is a bad idea," Harvey said, waving his hand in dismissal. Mike headed to the door with drooping shoulders, pretending not to be bothered about the dismissive way the situation had been handled. He had just about reached the door when Harvey called out to him, "Mike, I have this report I'd like you to go over. And just so you don't skip lunch and make me question how in the hell you're still living, I'll order a stuffed crust pizza."

Mike tried to hide the grin, but he could hear the apology in the sentence: _I'm sorry you found out about the new associate in the wrong context. Let me buy you lunch._ He nodded at Harvey and went to go straighten up his desk.

Donna ordered the pizza, as per Harvey's request, but then her voice crackled over the intercom and she said, "Harvey, you owe Mike a lot more than a pizza."

"I don't really owe him _anything_! It's not my fault he believed the rumor mill circulating this place. He should know better."

"If you bothered to pay attention and stamp out those rumors before they got started, then he might not find them half plausible. It's been a year, but you still keep up the front of not caring about him so, really, what does he honestly expect?"

"I haven't said that to him in months!"

"You said it just now!"

"No, I didn't care what his problem was."

"…which extends to him! It's one in the same Harvey."

Harvey sighed and kneaded his forehead.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Straighten it out! If you don't, I may be forced to post your baby pictures all around Pearson Hardman."

He let out a long and frustrated sigh. Of _course_ Donna had his baby pictures; what did she _not_ have on anybody? Well, probably nothing on Mike but that was because his secrets weren't really secrets anyway and then there was the fact that he would never hurt a fly. Resigning himself against a fate worse than death if he did otherwise, Harvey strode down the hall to the associate's bullpen to find Mike and set the record straight on the damn rumor mill.

He was very much annoyed to see Louis looming over his associate's cubicle and he decided a public lecture was very much in order.

"Louis!" The intolerable little lawyer jumped back as if he had been caught stealing cookies by mommy and he turned to give Harvey an irritated stare. The senior partner stepped up until he was clear in Louis' personal space and he looked down on the man, before saying aloud, "Louis, I will torch every single one of the pictures you have on your desk if you try to take my associate away by spreading rumors that he is fired."

He noticed from out of his peripheral vision that Mike sagged once more, but this time, in relief and he did his best to keep the stupid grin from spreading onto his face as he watched with some satisfaction as Louis scurried out of the bullpen with proverbial tail tucked between his legs. Then he turned to Harvey who slapped the top of the cubicle to get his attention. "I want one of those reports done by the time the pizza gets here."

Harvey's own pleasure diminished as Mike smiled up at him knowingly and eventually said, "You are too afraid of Donna!"

* * *

><p><strong>The 'new' associate in question, I already have a character story for, so if anyone would like to read anything from Mike or Harvey's POV on the kid, I would be happy to write it (after <strong>_The Hour Before Midnight **). **_**Otherwise, I know that original characters in the spotlight tend to be reviled, so I probably won't write about him unless you want to read it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. =) Thank you for reading!**


	2. First Client

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone! I want to thank those who read and reviewed the first chapter of this; I am glad you enjoyed it. Some of you asked to hear about the new potential associate, so I thought this would make the perfect introduction. Enjoy!

**First Client**

The sweet taste of victory never got old and Mike had a feeling it never would. This victory was, if at all possible, the sweetest that he'd had since he began working for Harvey. As per usual, they pored over records, contracts, and bylaws to make their case as solid as possible until Mike had once again found their one saving grace early Thursday morning. By early afternoon Friday, their opponents had settled for $500 million. Now both he and Harvey could look forward to a free weekend rather than late nights scrambling to concrete their case for trial on Monday, and he couldn't forget the victory dinner and drinks.

For the first time in what felt like ages, he noticed the other associate's, particularly Kyle and Greg, watching him with undisguised envy and for once, neither of his rivals could find anything scathing to say. Life couldn't get any better. When Donna came into view, she gave them both a knowing smile.

"Saved the day again, boys?" She asked in a voice that implied she'd already knew how the deal finished.

"When do I not?"

Mike and Donna both rolled their eyes as Harvey spoke up next to him.

"Mike's been working for you for over a year now, Harvey. I think he's earned being mentioned alongside you now," Donna replied.

"But I taught him everything he knows. It's still my victory."

"Will I ever be credited for a joint win?"

"Don't worry, Mike. Jessica knows better and that's what's really important."

Harvey scowled at her. "I was going to invite you to our victory dinner, but now I don't think so."

"Oh please, Harvey, you know better than to rescind my invitation," Donna said with a devious smile. "I am the one who makes the reservations after all. So where will it be? _Le Bernardin_ or Taco Bell?"

"Eww. You'd torture me with that too?" Mike asked, putting on his puppy dog face to Donna and she tried to keep from laughing at him.

"A victory diner doesn't necessarily need to include Harvey."

"But then that's a real date You want everyone to think you're a cougar?" Harvey asked with a triumphant smirk, turning to stride into his office to savor the verbal victory.

Donna frowned at him through the glass partition separating their two offices, then she started throwing things in her purse.

"Where are you going? I need you to file these," Harvey said with an annoyed expression, holding the case's files from his briefcase.

"If we're going to _Le Bernardin_, then I need to start getting ready," she replied.

"Fine. Mike, file these," Harvey said, shoving the file into his hands. "I better not see another $500 manicure on my credit card again."

"I promise it'll only be $200 this time," Donna said with a wink as she walked past Harvey, who only rolled his eyes.

"File that and then take the afternoon off," Harvey said as he turned to head back into his office when he stopped again. "Reservations are at 6:30 sharp, so don't be late! We'll be going over the details of your next case."

"Is there ever a time when you don't talk business?" Mike asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

But the lawyer didn't answer, so Mike decided to get the filing done so he could get the hell out of there.

…

…

…

Dinner was its usual expensive affair and Harvey spent half the time criticizing Mike's manners.

"Harvey, please pick a different topic or I'll be heading out to sit at home with Ben & Jerry's," Donna finally snapped at him after he reprimanded Mike for not immediately wiping the sauce from his face.

"You'd pick Ben & Jerry's over Tiramisu?"

"Anything to keep from hearing you bitch all dinner," Donna replied with a fake smile that could not quite hide her irritation from either of them. She was dressed in a dark blue halter top dress that contrasted nicely with her pale skin, Mike observed, not that he had any interest.

"Fine. Mike, we're heading up to Cambridge Monday morning."

Mike paused in the middle of sipping his wine and cocked his head. "Cambridge? Massachusettes? To Harvard?" He asked with an uneasy look.

"Don't worry, we're not going to meet any officials from the university, so you're secret's safe."

Mike nodded. "So then?"

"You remember a few months back when you stormed into my office in a huff and chewed me out for hiring a new associate?"

Mike could recall that day clearly and felt a slight warmth enter his cheeks, but he pinned the blame on the wine. "So, we're meeting the new associate?"

"Yep. He found himself on the winning side of a bar brawl last weekend, so his two opponents threw a pair of assault and battery charges at him. You're going to defend him."

"A bar brawl? Really? Gee, Harvey, he sounds like your version of Trevor."

"Minus the pot smoking, the drug selling, the history of trouble, and the consistent lack of money."

Mike stared at him dully. "He sounds like trouble."

"This is the first time he's ever been arrested for anything." Mike just shook his head, taking another sip of his wine. Harvey sat back with an amused smirk. "You're already pre-judging a client? Not only is that ill-advised, but this is coming from _you_, Mr. Caring himself."

"It's a healthy amount of skepticism. Nothing more," Mike replied, wearing his version of a neutral expression.

Harvey just shook his head and said, "You still have a long way to go, pup."

"Donna, have you met this guy?"

The secretary had sat back in her chair, following their ridiculous argument but she now stared over at him with a superior air. "Never met him," she replied. "That was before I knew Harvey."

"But Harvey's told you about him, right?"

"Well…um…a little," she said, throwing a questioning look at Harvey, but he gave nothing away that Mike saw. "He's private, Mike. He doesn't like his history to be public knowledge, so you'll have to get it from him."

Mike mulled this over, a little taken aback at her need to silently communicate with Harvey on talking. "Can you at least tell me his name?"

Harvey only smirked at him. "I'll tell you Monday."

…

…

…

"Just a second," Mike yelled out at the pounding on the door and he hurriedly bent over his sink to finish brushing his teeth. He should've expected Harvey to be over insanely early, probably to make sure he was awake and ready to go.

Finally, he got to the door and opened it to an irate Harvey. An irate Harvey dressed in casual clothes, Mike saw, and stared.

"You going to let me in or stand there looking like an idiot?"

Mike stepped back and glared. "How come you're dressed casual?" Well, casual for Harvey, he amended privately as he noticed the light gray slacks that probably cost more than his entire suit and a dark blue t-shirt that looked like it might be made of silk.

"It's not my client," Harvey replied nonchalantly. "I see you haven't shaved."

"I'm working on it. You said 8 o'clock, not 7:30. You don't believe in being fashionably late, do you?"

"Of course I do, and that's because I can pull it off. Now, hurry up and shave. I want to get there by noon," he said as he delicately sat down on the couch as though he expected the apartment to have a bedbug infestation.

Mike grumbled something and returned to his bathroom, knowing that continuing to talk and not shaving would only make the older lawyer grumpier.

"Please tell me you're already packed."

"It's the duffel on my bed."

"You also better have another suit packed. Where are your ties?"

"Feel free to look through my bag. It's not like you need my permission or anything."

"It's your first client, kid, and he's a multi-millionaire. You have to look…clean at least," Harvey said with a tone of dissatisfaction.

"You keep saying he's my own client. What do you mean by that? Am I actually going to get paid for this?"

"Well, he's certainly too wealthy to be classified pro bono. Jessica felt this case was just what you need for entry level to being a full lawyer."

Mike almost felt his eyes pop out of his skull and he rushed out with his face still half-lathered in shaving cream. "Are you serious? How much?"

"Five thousand. If this somehow takes more than a week, then all subsequent pay will be renegotiated."

_Holy shit! _A five thousand dollar bonus all to himself! Legitimately earned money at that! For the first time in a long time, Mike could feel the excitement of seeing the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel as an associate.

"Stop wriggling like a three-year-old and finish shaving. You're still a long way off from being a full lawyer, puppy," Harvey said, with a shake of his head as he examined Mike's ties.

The associate returned to shaving, but he found it difficult keeping his face neutral to shave. It didn't matter that this was merely a diamond in the rough, it was still shiny, beautiful, and made his heart feel as light as it had the day Harvey hired him.

…

…

…

"You know, you still haven't told me his name. Doesn't it look bad not to know your own client's name?" Mike asked as they got off at the exit to Cambridge.

"It if makes you feel better, he doesn't know your name either," Harvey replied

"Harvey, what's the big secret?"

"I didn't see the need to tell you until it was necessary. His name is Lucas. Lucas Klein."

Mike did a doubletake. "Lucas Klein? Of Klein Pharmaceuticals?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a stake in the business yet."

"Wow. So when are we going to meet him?"

"As soon as I park; his classes finish at noon."

"Finish at noon?" Mike asked with an odd expression.

"Yes, I know this is a foreign concept to you, but he's an early riser and he prefers his day to be as obstruction free as possible, so he has the rest of the afternoon to do whatever the hell he wants."

"What a weirdo," Mike replied with a teasing smile. He knew already that this man fell out of the norm of college students by being an early riser.

"Yes, he is. I never would have scheduled two classes back to back in the mornings."

Mike gave him a startled glance and shook his head. Weird for sure.

They parked and started walking around the campus. Mike tried not to look nervous as he looked around at the students filing past them, dressed in shorts and t-shirts, jeans and sweaters, but he had read Harvey's bio that he had been third in his class at Harvard. So being back on campus would probably be considered a big deal and he hoped there wasn't any fervor to be caught up in and asked awkward questions at.

"Did you…advertise that you were coming?"

"No," Harvey said nonchalantly, observing the people that they passed. They heard a beep and Harvey pulled out his phone to check his messages.

_'I see you.'_

Mike glanced around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

Another beep. _'To the right.' _

They turned eyes, searching every face eve as the number of people thinned around them. They could see a couple of guys tossing a Frisbee, there was a man on a bench with someone else lying down nearby, a few more sitting in the grass with their books and backpacks open, but, otherwise, there was very little to indicate where the man was.

Beep. _'The bench.'_

They both looked at the bench in time to see a man lying on the ground next to it, clearly typing something in his phone and then toss it a second before Harvey's phone went off again.

_'There ya go.'_

Harvey clicked his tongue as they strode across the grass to the bench that was next to another brick path. As they drew closer, they noticed the man lying down suddenly sit up abruptly and say something to the man on the bench and they picked up the conversation as they drew closer, "You served in the military! The government is supposed to cover your college education – you put in the time so you deserve your reward and don't let them try to tell you otherwise. If they still keep roadblocking you, tell them you're going to Harvard _Law_ to be a lawyer and you're more than willing to put up with any bureaucratic bullshit they throw at you because that's soon going to be your job. I promise, they'll fold like a deck of cards. Or you could always threaten to sue them for your college education, remind them what terrible press it would be for the government to refuse a serviceman the education he deserves. You have a lot of options here." He then turned his attention to the two lawyers who stopped at his feet and he grinned up at them. "Hey fellas."

He suddenly sprang to his feet so quickly it actually startled Mike, but the associate was even more startled when he actually hugged Harvey, tightly.

"Harvey! How ya doin'? I haven't seen you enough in the last ten years."

"Oof. Nice to see you're…doing okay," Harvey replied, but he was frowning severely at a blue splotch of skin around the man's eyes. "You left out the part about the black eye."

The man snorted "As long as I don't become a patient at the hospital, then it's not important."

Harvey shook his head disapprovingly, but he turned to Mike and said, "Lucas, this will be your lawyer."

"Mike Ross."

"Lucas Klein. Nice to meet you." Mike felt he had to relinquish the original thought that Lucas was Trevor 2.0 as he felt the warm friendly vibes that fell off of him, as he grinned good-naturedly at him. Lucas was, to his surprise, short and skinny but he could feel the power of hidden muscle as the man gripped his hand. With a handsome chiseled faced, hazel eyes, and light brown hair which appeared to be tipped gold by the sun, he had a feeling this man was going to land the title of most eligible bachelor when he graduated school. Lucas appeared to be evaluating him much the same way, because he turned to Harvey and said, "You really can't introduce him as your associate?"

"He will remain my associate as long as he wins this case."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "It's so easy, you'll wonder why you bothered coming up at all," he replied.

I realize this is criminal rather than corporate, but I've seen plenty of cases that appeared to be cut and dry go to hell fast," Mike said, raising his eyebrows quizzically at Lucas' dismissal of his own case.

"Well, don't worry, because nothing should get in the way of the facts in this case and, if anything does, it will probably be the plaintiffs appalling demeanor and behavior. It will work in our favor," he said.

"You see, my friend here," and Lucas moved over to the man on the bench, who was sitting ramrod straight, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "is the real victim. Travis, this is Harvey Specter and his associate, Mike Ross. You two, this is Travis Hughes."

"Hi," Travis said, getting to his feet stiffly and with a wince, to shake their hands. "Harvey Specter, it's an honor."

"Don't flatter him, Travis, his ego is big enough."

Harvey smirked but he nodded at him and asked, "Are you injured then?"

"Yep. Three cracked ribs, bloody nose." The older lawyer winced. "Yeah, it's a pain in the ass. Those two douches attacked me; Lucas was merely defending me."

"Yeah. Damn police arrested me at the hospital because I was 'the least injured," Lucas said with a roll of his eyes. "Paid my bail and Harvard brought me up in front of their board of directors for a lecture. I said something like, 'Your lack of faith disturbs me.'"

"Jesus, really? Darth Vader?" Harvey said with a mock disgusted shake of his head.

"They didn't find it funny either, so before I let them get too far in their lecture, I reminded them of the main tenant of the law 'Innocent until proven guilty,' and that they should wait to hand out any judgments before the verdict was in or I'd sue their asses. They backed down."

Mike tried not to stare in amazement. _This kid has balls, _he thought, but he consoled himself in the next breath, _you would too if you had the kind of money he does._

Harvey crossed his arms and looked down on the man, which was not hard. "You sound like a spoiled rich kid, wielding your da – family's wallet like a sword."

Lucas attempted to look down his nose right back at him. "It was a perfectly legitimate argument. Now, are we done here? I want lunch."

"Sounds good; you're paying."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking me out to dinner?"

"You don't own a business to court. Now come on," Harvey said, already starting off to his car.

"Fine, but we're going somewhere cheap."

"Can't even take your own lawyer out for a nice lunch?"

"I don't see you dressed for formal dining either. And I know you're just needling me."

Harvey was far enough ahead that no one could see his expression. Then he turned with a half-hearted glare. "You couldn't meet us where we were supposed to, could you?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Lucas replied with a self-satisfied smile.

…

…

…

After a non-productive lunch of subs and sandwiches, they secreted themselves to a conference room in the library to watch the security footage that Lucas had already taken the initiative to retrieve himself.

"Why do you need me again?" Mike asked as he reviewed the police file, injury reports, and eyewitness accounts that had also been secured.

"For appearances sake. As a rich kid, I'd look like a pompous jackass if I went in there representing myself."

"So you hired a cheap lawyer?"

"Harvey told me I shouldn't expect cheap resu – "

"I'd say your case is pretty solid. Even Mike shouldn't be able to screw this up," Harvey interrupted loudly, not making eye contact with anyone.

Mike tried very hard to keep a pleased smile, even as he watched Harvey continue reading the file intently. So Harvey gloated about him behind his back? He should have known, but the affirmation made him want to wriggle in excitement.

"Want to watch the footage or not?"

It was black and white and had no sound, but Lucas stood up and pointed to a prominent blob that happened to be in the middle of the screen. "That's Travis there." The camera was stationed above the bartender facing out, so it was quite easy to see that it was in fact Travis and they watched as he was handed two beers and just as he started to walk away from him, they saw some guy come up and sock him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor and disappeared behind other customers and another guy on the other side stood up and from what Mike could see they were kicking Travis while he lie on the floor. Then, out of the side of the camera, Lucas suddenly appeared, tapped the closest guy on the shoulder who turned at the tapping and was promptly knocked out by a punch.

"Oooh," both Harvey and Mike groaned at seeing that man fall and Harvey paused the tape to smirk at Lucas. "You tapped him on the shoulder?"

"I'm not going to hit someone when their back is turned. That's the coward's way. If I'm going to hit you, you're going to know about it, even if it's just seconds before it happens."

They started the video again and they saw the other man turn and punch Lucas himself, but Lucas recovered quickly and shoved the heel of his palm in the other guy's face, effectively breaking his nose. Then he bent down to pick Travis up and they limped out of there and that was the end.

"Why did they attack you?" Mike asked the both of them, with an odd expression on his face as he was trying to go through the logical process.

There was silence in the room and then Travis said, "They, uh, they said, they called me some ugly gay slurs."

"Are you…a homosexual?" Mike asked, simply out of curiosity.

"No. I'm not even sure where they got that impression. Because I was getting a beer for Lucas? We were just playing pool."

"Probably laughing too loud to be 'real men,'" Lucas said with a hard expression and Mike shivered at the danger that was in his eyes.

"Well," Mike said, slapping the file closed and nodded in confirmation, "you're right, it does look like a pretty cut and dry case, but you have to look good. The other lawyer will go after you to try and get a rise out of you. You have to resist the temptation to attack him too."

"I have experience dealing with difficult people. The only reason why I hit those other guys was because they were attacking my friend. That's far beyond diplomacy and with the kind of injuries Travis found himself with in that small amount of time, something drastic needed to be done. I did what I could." Silence filled the room. Mike noticed that Harvey was staring up at Lucas with a puzzled frown, but otherwise he seemed unconcerned with the proceedings. Finally, Lucas said, "So are we done then? I need to finish a paper for Professor Bower's class."

"What's the paper?" Harvey asked, but he sounded completely uninterested.

"The evolution of economic law in government regulations, emphasis on the banking corporations in particular," Lucas replied with a disgusted noise.

"Considering that you're getting a job at a corporate law firm, you should brush up on that," Harvey replied, but he was smirking in amusement.

"I know, but it's still a thoroughly boring paper. Anyway, we'll see you in court tomorrow. Bye."

They watched the two men leave the room and when the door shut behind them, Mike turned to Harvey and said, "When you first told me you hired the son of a wealthy client, my first thought was that he was going to be just like Kyle. I can see that I was wrong now."

"So, first you thought he'd be like Kyle and then you thought he was like Trevor? Didn't your teachers ever tell you not to stereotype?"

"That's rich coming from someone who classifies Harvard Law grads as automaton douches," Mike replied, as he stood up from the table and stuffed the file into his messenger bag.

"There comes a point when a stereotype ceases to be one due to the astounding evidence supporting that conclusion."

"So what's Lucas? A combo breaker?" Mike was grinning in knowing as they walked out. Harvey wasn't going to win this round."

"Lucas is a douche, but not a Harvard douche."

"Oooh, what a discrepancy."

"Watch it or I'll assign you the Warren Briefs."

"I'll tell Donna."

"Cheap, crafty little bastard."

"I learned it from you."

…

…

…

Mike put on his best suit for the occasion, which naturally paled in comparison to Harvey's three-piece tailored suit, but even Harvey looked cheap compared to Lucas' suit. He could have sworn the dark navy blue jacket shimmered faintly under the dull courtroom lights, changing colors from blue to black. It somehow emphasized the blue bruise around his eye and Mike wondered briefly if that had been the plan. The associate felt a little better upon seeing Travis dressed in a regular black suit that was likely no more expensive than his.

The associate couldn't help but notice that the seats behind their benches appeared to be filled with older gentlemen in their own tailored suits and there were at least two local TV crews that were covering the trial. He had sat in on a couple of high profile cases that Harvey had done, but the entire scenario appeared so overblown in its publicity.

"What's with the TV crews? Did you slug a local hero?" Mike asked Lucas.

His face was an interesting mask of neutral and he whispered back, as if quoting from a newspaper, "Rich Harvard Law Grad punches average Joe, gets his comeuppance!"

"It would behoove you to take this a little more seriously," Harvey spoke quietly to them from the back, but he had a small smirk.

"Does this not look serious?" Lucas asked, gesturing at his suit.

"You look rich."

"I look nice. A lady can always appreciate a man in a nice suit."

At 9:00 am, the plaintiffs still hadn't arrived but their lawyer, quite possibly dressed even cheaper than him, looking harassed and harried, stood up from the table and explained to the judge that his clients were running late due to some prior obligations. It was said in a smug tone as though it were trying to paint Lucas as a lazy rich boy with nothing better to do than go to court. Mike didn't bother rebutting this as the judge lectured the lawyer, "The jury is here and they had to rearrange their lives. There's no reason for your clients not to be here on time. If they're not here by twenty after, I am ruling in favor of the defendant."

The lawyer excused himself from the courtroom and after he left, Mike heard Lucas mutter bitterly, "Because missing my classes isn't an inconvenience at all."

"Stop looking sullen," Harvey said quietly.

"I'm trying not to be, but missing my classes makes me angry. Nothing short of death would otherwise make me miss my classes."

"Except the justice system," Harvey said and he shook his head in faux shame. "You're a terrible college student. Playing hooky never killed anybody."

"How do you know?" Lucas retorted, but the anger was now replaced by amusement.

Just then the plaintiffs entered, practically tumbling into the courtroom, shrugging on their wrinkled blazers and pulling on their ties as they headed to their table, their lawyer trailing behind them trying to hide his dismay.

"Harvey, even you had to admit, I look better than that."

"You could still stand to spend some money."

It was difficult trying to keep from sticking his tongue out at him, but the glare Harvey gave him was enough to give him pause. He consciously bit his lip but Lucas piped up and said, "Don't listen to him. You look just fine."

After that the trial preceded with opening statements, containing the usual verbal slugging of the opponent with the simultaneous praising of their own side. Afterward the plaintiffs took the stand and Mike got bored fast. It was too easy, just as Lucas said it would be. Mike thought the opposition was playing trial as if they were on a soap opera, playing up the jury with their wide eyes and slightly quavering voices. It gave Mike the impression that they lacked in confidence and he easily poked the holes in their stories and he would deliver the security footage as the final blow.

"You said that you'd been to that establishment before. How many times would say?" Mike asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe a dozen in the last six months," the man said, but his eyes were darting everywhere but at Mike or even Lucas.

"Could you then, please, point out the owner, if he's in the court room today," Mike said, waving to the surprisingly packed room.

"I, uh, I don't think I ever met the bar owner. See, he's hardly there."

And then his next witness had been the bar owner who, coincidentally, served the plaintiffs and the defendants both their drinks.

When he had questioned the second plaintiff, Mike actually managed to stir the man up in a rage that was potent enough that Mike backed up a few steps to be out of the way in case the man decided to leap over the stand and strangle him. He also recalled the moment when Lucas had been called to the stand.

"Lieutenant Lucas Klein, you are called to the stand."

Mike's eyes widened in surprise, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Lucas go as rigid as a fence post before he stiffly rose to his feet, but he had recovered his smooth gait as he walked and he was perfectly composed as he took the oath. He was certain he had heard a quiet collective gasp from around the room as well. _That's one hell of a personal detail to leave out, _Mike thought, glancing back at Harvey, who was wearing his usual stoic mask. He raised his eyebrows at him in question but Harvey just shook his head.

He focused back on the trial and had to admit to himself that, for someone who had never been arrested, Lucas was incredibly calm and composed. The opposing lawyer asked several annoying questions, often rephrasing and even adding in small changes in details, to try and annoy Lucas or trip him up, but the younger man remained collected and never once allowed his irritation to get the better of him. This continued for 10-15 minutes before the judge finally snapped at the lawyer to move on.

But, finally, the killing blow. Mike stood and picked up the tape; "Your honor, I would like to present this tape as exhibit A. It is the security footage from behind the bar at the time of the fight, and you will see clearly that the plaintiffs attacked Travis Hughes without provocation, giving him a bloody nose and three cracked ribs. My client, Lieutenant Klein, was merely defending his friend."

The utterly dumbfounded look on the plaintiffs faces would have been amusing were the situation not so serious. After the tape aired, though, Mike could tell that the other lawyer knew when he was beaten and he stood up to confer with his clients. The both of them leaned back with a contained sigh, but all at once the tension from the courtroom seemed to evaporate from the air and Mike glanced back at Harvey.

"And you thought I'd lose this case."

"I thought no such thing. But you would have lost your _job_ if you had lost this case. I mean, this was so easy it was beneath my dignity to take it."

"Oh please, Harvey, you were way too rich and cocky to be my lawyer. You would have only alienated me further from the jury," Lucas said, but the amusement was no longer there and he looked like he was having trouble containing his anger as he glared daggers at Harvey.

"I did what I thought would be in your best interest. A jury would hate the thought of convicting a military man."

"You could've asked me instead of going behind my back and making the change."

"I already knew you'd say no."

"I'm not in the military anymore; my service did not need to be advertised," Lucas replied, trying very hard not to glare holes into the Judge himself as he now refused to look at Harvey.

"It made you relatable on a whole other level. They saw past the snobby rich boy stereotype to the actual person you are."

"The facts were _enough_, Harvey."

"Perhaps. But I am always overcautious. If you'd been convicted, you wouldn't graduate on time, and I think Jessica would make me hire someone who wasn't a felon. That would make me just miserable."

"You are so full of shit," Lucas hissed and he breathed in deeply, refusing to speak anymore on the matter.

The opposition came back and decided to ask for a settlement offer and Lucas and Mike walked out of the room to make a private deal. Lucas was in a dark mood and as soon as the door closed he declared, "I won't accept anything less than you dropping the charges, paying my friend's medical bills, which total $4,518.53, and you both are going to attend classes on diversity for six months, paid by you!"

The other lawyer sighed and looked at his clients, who nodded glumly. "Very well, it will be done."

After they exited the room and formally had the case dismissed, Mike turned to Lucas and said, "You could have asked for a lot more out of them."

"And what would I need the money for? It was awfully tempting to fleece them and make them _really_ pay for their stupidity and hate, but I think diversity classes are torture enough. Here," Lucas pulled out his wallet and handed him a folded check. "Thank you for your services. I was going to take you out for dinner too but…" He gave Harvey a scathing look as he joined them and didn't go on, but merely shook his head in disgust.

"Congratulations," Harvey said to both of them.

Mike scowled right along with Lucas at Harvey. "Glad to hear you had such faith in my abilities that you had to manipulate the paperwork to shift everything even more in our favor."

"I had complete faith in you. I wouldn't have let you do this case if I thought you couldn't win it. Just like I wouldn't have preemptively hired Lucas if I didn't think he would make a good associate." This did very little to placate either of them and Harvey sighed.

After a couple minutes silence, Lucas said, "Nice meeting you, Mike. I have to go finish my homework now, but I'm sure we'll meet again." They shook hands and then he walked away rigidly, Travis trailing behind him as he took quick strides down to the walk and called a cab.

"So why doesn't he want people knowing he's a veteran?"

Harvey shook his head. "It's…very personal and very complicated. I'm not even sure I fully understand it," he said and he sighed.

"Donna did say he was very private. For someone who doesn't like anyone digging in his past, I would think you'd be more sympathetic to Lucas, but I guess that's too much to ask," Mike replied.

He shrugged. "He'll get over it. Eventually. He does have a tendency to carry a grudge, so I'm probably going to have to do some special pleading to get him to speak to me again. His military service is nothing to hide," Harvey said.

Mike thought he might have seen something in the older lawyer's eyes. He squinted, as though he thought he could decipher it better, but from what he could tell of a snap reading it looked like…pride. He had wondered the whole time where Harvey had actually met the kid, and now he was curious as to just how close they were. Lucas had said that they hadn't seen each other much in ten years.

"How did you meet Lucas?"

Harvey snorted. "I pissed him off just by revealing that he's a _veteran_ and you want me to just spill the story about our meeting? That's a story for another time, pup."

"I can wait, even if the only time you can spill it is on your death bed," Mike replied.

"I think I'll be concerned about other things on my death bed," Harvey said dryly as they started off down toward his car. "Since Lucas couldn't take you out to dinner, I will. I mean, you're dressed nice for once."

"What are you talking about? I'm dressed nice every day."

"Well, you could be if you spent that money on more suits."

"Maybe the next paycheck. I've got my first paid win under my belt, so I can expect a few more," Mike said with a smirk and he walked a little faster to get out of hearing range of Harvey. A win was a win, and a paycheck was a paycheck – not even Harvey's grumblings about terrible gloating would make the win anything less than it already was: his first paid win.


	3. Subterfuge  Part 1

**Author's Note: **This story came to me after last weeks episode and so I just had to spin this out before the details were lost to me. This is a two-parter, so there will be another installment. I hope you all enjoy!

This chapter will be rated **T for Teen** because there is some harsh language. If you do not like the Lord's name taken in vain, then don't read.

**Subterfuge**

Lucas Klein was struggling to keep his eyes open as he perused a particularly thick volume in the Harvard Library. He'd ha a late night spent reading and this night was shaping up to be much of the same. Christ, law could be boring.

Travis tapped his gingers with the end of his pen. "You're drifting. We have class in ten minutes. Try to stay awake."

"I am trying but this writing is so archaic, it's just clogging up my language filters."

"Well, stay awake and you might have an early night."

"Right," Lucas grumbled and yawned. "Now this here –" A shadow suddenly fell over their table. Startled, Lucas glanced up at the man towering over them and he said, "Ah! Who are you?" He eyed the man up and down, noticing that he was actually quite short, with a half-shaven face, greasy curly hair, and an unsettling smile.

"Lucas Klein?"

"Who are you?" Lucas asked again in a hard voice.

The man seemed surprised by the ignorance. Why I'm Daniel Hardman."

Lucas instantly relaxed and he stood up and shook the man's hand. "Mr. Hardman. Founding partner to Pearson Hardman, right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Travis tried not to stare in utter bewilderment and he tamped down on the feeling as Lucas appeared fully absorbed into what the man was saying.

"Likewise. I heard it's your first year here and already my daughter speaks of you as if you're legend."

"I'm second in the class. That's hardly legendary."

"No, but she and some of my acquaintances told me you stood up to the board directors when your criminal trial was still pending. Few are brave enough to do that."

"The law was on my side. Anyone could have done it," Lucas replied, trying to keep the smug smirk off his face.

Travis' eyebrows were practically disappearing into his hair. What was with the posturing?

"Have you thought at all about your summer internship."

"Oh, umm, I'm actually supposed to be Harvey Specter's new associate when I graduate, so I had a feeling I'd end up at your firm for the summers too."

"Harvey Specter? The man certainly knows how to pick associates. But, you know, he's only a senior partner; you could potentially become my associate."

Lucas quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really? Hmm…I'm not sure. Harvey already got me the job. I feel like I owe him."

"Circumstances change. I'm sure he'd understand. He himself was mentored by Jessica Pearson."

"Yes, but…"

"He was here last week, wasn't he?"

"Yes! His associate handled my trial."

"I also heard he manipulated some paperwork about you being a veteran. Are you?"

Lucas stiffened. "Yes, I am. A Navy Seal for seven years, but really, it wasn't important," Lucas grumbled as he ducked his head.

Hardman nodded sagely. "He violated your trust."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," he said, but he was look out to the side, glaring at the wall.

Hardman shook his head with a disappointed frown. "An associate needs someone who will keep their back. If Harvey can't keep that secret, then will he keep any? I knew Harvey when he was brought into the firm and he was so promising! But he's changed. Jessica Pearson can't even control him and he's dragging the firm down. You don't want a mentor like that."

Lucas was shaking his head. "That really is a shame. I mean, I knew he was pretty ruthless and he's supposed to be one of the best."

"Well, I'm sorry to say his glory days are over. He's bleeding clients. I would advise you to reconsider your position with him. The lawyering world would suffer a great loss if you were to never reach your full potential."

He nodded sadly. "Thank you, sir, I'll consider it." Suddenly he glanced at his watch and he started gathering his things together. "I have class now."

"Of course. Here's my card if you ever wish to ask me about my proposition."

The young man nodded and headed out of the library, with Travis scurrying after him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Travis spoke furious, but his friend wouldn't even look at him.

As they filtered into the class with the rest of the students, Lucas made a bee-line for the back row and opened his laptop. Travis continued eying him suspiciously, but followed the same motions. When he was all set up, Lucas glanced pointedly at the instant messaging window and Travis signed on, much less dubious now that he was about to get some answers.

Lucas typed his first response. _There are two words needed to describe that guy: scum bag._

Travis nodded with a grim expression.

_Did you see how he tensed up at Harvey's name? Then he, of course, was attempting to persuade me to be his associate instead. He's obviously threatened by him._

_But why? Do you think he really is becoming unmanageable? His glory days are over?_

_ I don't know. I really haven't been paying attention to the gossip, but I could get an idea of what's going on. Harvey's not exactly someone who talks internal affairs there. He's about as private as I am._

_ Are you over your disagreement with Harvey?_

_ Are you kidding? I forgave him the instant I started walking away. Can't say I'm not still annoyed, but that's hardly worth ending a friendship over._

A long silence fell between them as they watched the professor go over concepts on the Powerpoint and they typed their notes up. Then Travis saw the chat window flash and he clicked on it.

_I need to get a message to Harvey_.

_E-mail him this afternoon?_

_ How do I know someone won't intercept it?_

_ Are you serious?_

_ I wouldn't put it past that guy to attempt a little espionage if it means finding something to fire Harvey with. He needs to remain ignorant of my loyalty. By the way, if you meet Hardman's daughter, don't let her know what I'm up to._

_Lucas, we're not in the military anymore. We're not at war!_

This earned Travis a glare.

_Fine, but I think you're taking this a little too seriously._

_This could destroy Harvey's career; this is serious!_

_Fine, but really? A semi-colon? Who knows how to use that properly?_

Lucas smirked. _Just because your English teachers sucked doesn't mean the use of the semi-colon is outdated._

_You keep telling yourself that. So, how are you going to get that message to Harvey?_

_I'll figure something out._

…

…

…

_What the hell is this?_ Harvey thought when he found an actual letter that wasn't a bill or junk mail. _Brian Kentore?_ Harvey raised an eyebrow at the return address. He recalled meeting a Brian of some sort when he visited Lucas at the hospital. The man had been unpleasant, suspicious, but worst of all, threatening. Why Lucas considered him a friend was beyond him, but thankfully, he had not been a presence that was constantly at Lucas' side.

_And why the hell is the return address the Klein family manse? _He carefully tore open the envelope and pulled out the typed letter. He grew more puzzled as he read it.

_How about them Yankees? Enjoy the tickets to the play offs!_

Harvey looked again and found an actual Yankees ticket to the Saturday's game. Well, he hadn't been to a game in a good six months, but it was just one ticket despite what the letter said. Looks like he'd be going alone. _Or perhaps not, _the lawyer thought as he continued reading the letter.

_Harding Corp is working hard to squash the competition and Capman Solutions is looking to snatch up the freshman class._

He read the letter again and shook his head. _Is this supposed to make sense?_ Why would Lucas send him a letter about a Yankees game and businesses he had never heard of? What was his interest in them? They didn't sound like Pharmaceutical companies so he probably had nothing to worry about challenging his family's company. He read it again and latched on to the word _Harding_ and then as he read back down he saw _Capman_. They were significant, he was sure of it. Then it suddenly clicked and he jolted up from where he'd been leaning on the counter. _Hardman!_ _Holy shit, Hardman visited Lucas at Harvard? _Yes, Lucas was trying to tell him Hardman was after his career and was _now_ trying to recruit Lucas to his side.

_I knew Hardman was scum, but I thought even this was beneath him, _Harvey thought, grinding his teeth. But what was with the coding? The subtlety? The pseudonym? Would Hardman try to read his mail? _Yes, he might try_, the lawyer thought, growing moody and angry at the thought of that weasel trying to sneak down and turn Lucas against him. He was pleased, however, that the man had warned him about what was going on. He'd have to pretend like he knew nothing because it was quite obvious Lucas hadn't wanted Hardman to know he was talking to Harvey.

He tapped the ticket on the counter and muttered, "All right, Lucas, I'll bite. I'd be interested to see what you've got up your sleeve."

…

…

…

Harvey arrived at least an hour ahead of the game. He pointed down the road and said to Ray, "I'd appreciate it if you could meet me a block down there, outside the Men's Warehouse store. I'm going to try and beat the crowd, so we won't have to deal with traffic."

"I'll do that. Have fun at the game, Harvey!"

The lawyer smirked at his driver and pulled his Yankees cap on. A chill of fall hung in the air, so he pulled his jacket a little closer and headed to join the growing crowds. After he got through the lines and made his way to his seat, he hid the surprise he felt at seeing Lucas already seated and eating popcorn. He barely recognized the man under the sun glasses and the obviously brand new Yankees cap, but when Lucas saw him, he nodded and then turned to fiddle with something in his pocket.

"Did you really have to bother wearing fan colors? It makes it even more obvious that you're not a legit Yankees fan with your new and untouched gear."

Lucas surveyed him in a lordly way, as though he found Harvey's jeans and worn out Yankees T-shirt offensive and said, "Once everyone gets here, I'll blend right in. I can dress better for the muggle world than your average witch or wizard."

"Do you really have to pretend you're out of some spy novel?"

Lucas paused his popcorn eating to frown at him. "Did you get my message?"

"Obviously."

Even behind the shades, he was sure Lucas rolled his eyes. "Did you understand it?"

"Hardman came to see you at Harvard."

"He did," Lucas said, with a nod. "Said some not especially nice things about you."

"Such as?"

I'm sure you can guess: you're uncontrollable, you're bleeding clients, and that even Jessica's sick of you."

"The first one's always been a given, the second is flat out untrue, and the last one…I'm trying to make amends."

"Yeah, I got a hold of the firm's financial records; you're probably the only senior partner with the most established clientele of that entire firm."

"How the hell did you get those?" Harvey asked, glaring at him.

Lucas just grinned at Harvey's pissed expression. "I have my ways." After they watched the opening ceremonies and the first pitch was thrown, he finally asked, "So, what's going down at the firm?"

Harvey stared at him imperiously and smirked at him. "I haven't even told my associate what's going on. What makes you think I'll tell you?"

Lucas returned the smirk and said, "I have a plan to get rid of Hardman and hopefully destroy his career so that he never bothers you again."

The closer snorted. "Really? What is it? Put a hit on him?"

Lucas gave him an annoyed look. "Well, that would take care of your problem. See, when I was a Navy Seal, I learned more than just how to kill. There's this thing, it's called 'strategy' and you're going to need one."

"I have one."

"Yeah? How's that working out for you?"

_Terribly, _Harvey thought, but he kept it to himself and instead pretended to be engaged in the game. He won a few skirmishes in cases, but he felt like somehow Hardman still took the ground. His win percentage was still above average, but everyone besides Jessica who mattered didn't seem to give a shit about that and continued bitching about being mistreated. _Let's see how mistreated they are when they're out of a job, _Harvey thought bitterly, but he would likely be out of the job before that happened.

"So, are you going to fill me in or did I just waste my weekend going to this stupid game?"

"This is an important game; I'm surprised you got tickets."

"I'm sure I was scalped, but enticing you with Yankees tickets was all I could think of. Now, will you tell me already?"

"Fine," Harvey said. He'd weighed it carefully. Lucas was not at the firm, so giving him information would hardly jeopardize his place there. Most importantly, though, Lucas was not naïve and open, like Mike, as was evidenced by his offer at finding a way to burn Hardman's career into a cinder, and he would have no trouble hiding the information. "Before I tell you anything, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even your friend Travis!"

Lucas snorted. "That's not a problem. Travis doesn't even know where I am. He has no stake in the firm, so he doesn't need to know."

"Good." So, reluctantly, he told him what he knew, starting with the first week when Hardman spilt his once career-ending secrets, the associate's being bought a breakfast bar, the Bruce Springsteen concert, and Louis Litt's hero worship, especially after receiving that damn phone. More reluctantly, he related the history of his own victories and apparent losses and how it was important for the heads of departments to favor Jessica, so that neither he or her would be booted from the firm.

Lucas listened without interrupting. Harvey would deny it before God, but he could admit to himself that actually talking about all the events that had made his life ten times more complicated and stressful did help to lighten the load that had been weighing him down for months now. Mike's secret, however, remained locked away in the deepest, darkest part of his mind; no matter how much he trusted his friend, he definitely didn't need to know that.

When he finally finished, Lucas shook his head in dismay. "You're making me regret the decision to become a lawyer. I mean, being a Navy Seal is the very definition of stressful, but Christ, to hell with office politics!"

"Why do you think I stay out of the water cooler gossip?"

Lucas suddenly reached down and pulled a bottle of soda and drained half of it in one gulp and then he turned to Harvey, "Well, you're in luck. I have a plan."

"I'm on pins and needles."

"Don't be hatin'"

"Don't you dare say that in my presence again. Now spill it already!"

The man grinned in good humor and then he suddenly turned serious. "Now, before I tell you my plan, I should let you know: this is not a guaranteed plan. Unless you can dig up dirt on this guy – which you can't right now because he's already dug it all up – it's not going to be easy to uproot him and keep your position as well. This plan is risky. Your career at Pearson Hardman will be at stake and so will Ms. Pearson's career and the entire firm might fail as a result."

"You're really warming me up to this plan."

Lucas smiled wanly at him. "He came back in June. It's September. How many options do you really have?"

"I'll at least hear you out."

"Okay, this is my plan." Lucas leaned in close so that Harvey could look nowhere but at his eyes. "Let him win."

Harvey blinked for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, stopped a moment, and then opened it again and said, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Let. Him. Win."

"The word lose is not in my vocabulary and is in no way associated with my name. I don't give up."

"You're going to have to."

"Lose for it? Losing's not a plan! Losing's what you do when the plan fails!"

Lucas chuckled and said, "Nice reference. I haven't seen that movie in years. Now, let's be serious here, he's going to get you out eventually; the key is to control the situation. If you don't control it, you could very well end up with your own career destroyed beyond recognition and your license pulled. You can't convince me that you have such a squeaky clean record that Hardman won't be able to find some way to convince the board to get rid of your license. I bet you have all kinds of rivals who would line up to see you ousted." Lucas peered intently at Harvey. Then he nodded and said, "That's what I thought."

Harvey was silent for a few moments as he processed the information and he came to the conclusion that Lucas was right about one thing: control was the key. He and Jessica had been fighting tooth and nail against the invasion on their territory but still Hardman appeared to be encroaching and more people in the firm appeared to be falling on his side. Perhaps it was time for a change in approach from fighting to a controlled descent before they completely crashed.

"I'm assuming you believe the firm will collapse without me?"

"It might, it might not. But we have some facts to go on: you are, definitively, the most successful lawyer in that firm and certainly one of the most successful in New York City. If you leave as a result of Hardman's ire as opposed to being undone by your own pride, that's a significant chunk of revenue stream that's lost right there. How happy do you think people will be when their salaries take a hit?"

Harvey was suddenly starting to smile as he could see the plan forming practically in front of his eyes. "And if it's shown that I got fired as a result of Daniel's vendetta then my clients will very likely jump ship with me when I get a job at another firm."

"All the firms in the city will be falling all over themselves trying to court you and your cadre of wealthy clients. But there's something even more important to this that will play into your hands if you can pull this off. I know you know it. You were disgusted as you were relaying all the details to me."

The closer's eyes went distant as he recalled what he was saying and remembered the feeling of disgust and he described the breakfast bar the associate's got, Louis' phone, and the Bruce Springsteen concert. "He's trying to buy loyalty."

"Exactly," Lucas sat back in his seat and smiled widely as he stared down at the lit baseball field. "We both know: loyalty is not bought, it is earned. Furthermore, he's trying to gain the loyalty of lawyers. _Lawyers!_ What a horrible group to try and buy loyalty from. It's expensive and if something doesn't go right or if they feel they're not being paid enough attention…"

"They're gone," Harvey mumbled, also staring down at the game. Normally he would be avidly watching, cheering or screaming but he was not even watching the game with a modicum of interest.

"You do this right and the all of Hardman's schemes will fall down around him like a house of cards. Then you _should_ be welcomed back into Pearson Hardman with opened arms."

"I don't do hugging."

"Handshakes then."

There were another couple of moments as they both processed the information before Lucas turned to him again and said, "You do need to make some changes in order to get the most desirable ending."

"I can't just Press 'B?'"

"Oh yes, wouldn't life just be that much simpler if all you had was a controller? Now, you should be well-liked for all the dollars you're helping to send the firm's way, but people will appreciate you more if you can tone down the pride and stubbornness." Harvey was about to vehemently retort but Lucas cut in before he could even get the words out. "I'm not talking about giving all your belongings and become a priest here, but they do have leverage over, not just you, but Jessica as well. Try to make even the tiniest of amends as quietly as possible, hopefully after you get fired to at least instill the notion that you very much wish to stay at Pearson Hardman. You do want to stay?"

Harvey sighed and grumbled. "Yes.

"Then it's settled, but one more thing…" Here Harvey was drawn to look at him by his deeper tone and slower cadence. "You cannot tell _anyone_ about this. Not your boss. Not your best friend. And certainly not your associate. _No one can know_."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"The best way to keep this under warps is to just keep this between you and me."

Harvey grimaced. "Have you met my secretary? Uncovering secrets is her specialty."

"Well then, you better put on the best game face of your life. You've known her for how long?"

"Ten years."

"Did you meet her after you met me?"

The closer nodded; his and Donna's relationship was hardly a secret.

"Then you should _know_ how to put one over on her. The easiest people to fool are the ones who trust you."

"That sounds just evil when you put it like that," Harvey replied, gritting his teeth as he felt his stomach roll at the implication.

"It's an unfortunate truth."

He stared at Lucas as if he were seeing him for the first time. Behind all that boyish charm, there appeared to be a person even more ruthless than he would ever be, and he wondered for a moment just how much the military had changed him from the oddly lost but confident boy he had met.

"So are you going to do it?"

Harvey was surprised when he made to answer and found his throat stuck as he thought about just what he had to do to possibly win this. He finally unstuck his throat and nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll do it."

Lucas nodded back seriously and then just like that he grinned widely and said, "Does this mean I can leave? Baseball is so boring!"

"Blasphemy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! =)<strong>


	4. Subterfuge Part 2

**Author's Note: Hi, people. In my last story, I said I would try to finish this particular segment. I started writing things down and before I'd gotten halfway through the chapter, I realized I had completely forgotten how I was going to end this part of the story. So I decided to sit on it and wait for an ending to come to me. It has seriously taken this long for me to think of something. Hopefully it makes sense! And because I changed the story, it's now going to be a 3-parter instead of a 2-part, so there is yet another installment.**

**Beware - there is offensive language in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Subterfuge, Part 2**

Harvey wasn't entirely aware of how he managed to get to his own condo, but he shrugged the thought away. It really didn't matter in the whole scheme of details through the week and all he intended to do was drink his brain to numbness to forget the worst week of his life.

Donna was gone. How could it all have gone so wrong? He thought maybe Tanner had conjured an imaginary memo, but then there it was. At least according to Mike and Donna, because he never even saw it. It was difficult to fathom that one memo he had never even seen was all set to ruin his life. And not just his, but Mikes and Donna's, and then Pearson Hardman's reputation. Everything had been going so well that he should have known it wouldn't last.

"When I said lose, I didn't mean for you to lose so spectacularly."

Harvey jumped so violently that the glass he got out for vodka skittered across the counter and smashed on the floor. "Goddamn it, Lucas! What the hell are you doing here?" Harvey snarled at him when he finally spotted him sitting in the darkened living room with his back against the window. It just went to show how distracted Harvey was that he didn't even notice him.

"My apologies," Lucas said smoothly, "but I wanted to sneak in without anyone noticing." Quiet fell on them as Harvey set about making another glass of scotch and Lucas studied him carefully. Finally he said, "What the hell happened?"

Once again, Harvey didn't respond, but he did walk over to sit in his leather chair opposite Lucas. He peered at the younger man cautiously and then in a quiet voice asked, "How much do you know?"

"Only that your career is in danger and there might be a legitimate case of burying evidence."

After another hefty swallow, "I was brought the suit by the biggest Tennis-playing douchebag. I never saw this memo. Then my secretary found it and she destroyed it before it could be verified," Harvey said, wincing at the mere thought of it.

Lucas rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. "Wow."

"I didn't bury the evidence. I would never do such a thing," Harvey replied, staring intently at him. Lucas seemed to weight his answer and then he nodded.

"I believe you. But the public thinks you're another rat bastard lawyer. I don't even need to tell you the odds of a win."

"I know," Harvey snapped, but then he slumped back into his chair. "I don't know what to do. Usually Donna and I can come up with a plan, but she' gone."

"What happened to her?"

"Fired," Harvey replied thickly.

A tense silence filled the room as though Lucas knew he was treading into dangerous water. He studied Harvey with a morose expression, even as the older man downed his drink and immediately poured himself another one.

"You can still win this. There is always a way!"

"How? Donna destroyed the evidence! My fate is in the jury's hands," the lawyer replied, staring into the glass of the amber liquid before he tossed it back. When he made to pour himself another drink, Lucas abruptly pulled the bottle away.

"Hand the liquor over. It's expensive and this may be the last chance I have to enjoy it."

Lucas glared and simply put the bottle down by his chair. "Not a chance. If we're going to think this through, then I'll need you sober to remember the fucking details."

Harvey's face was like thunder. "Hand it over," he said in a dangerous voice.

Lucas' face was stone. "I'd like to see you try and take it back."

When the older man actually clenched his jaw like he was ready to pick a fight, Lucas said, "I'll give it back to you when I leave, but I need you sharp for scheming."

"What is the point?" Harvey yelled, leaping to his feet. "I've lost! Lost everything, just like you had planned. Congrats, your plan worked."

Lucas was on his feet, standing toe to toe with him, peering up at Harvey as he was a couple inches shorter. "Get a grip! You have not lost! You only lose when you give up. Weren't you the one who taught me that no matter how shitty life gets, there's always opportunities! You may have been knocked off your feet, but you still have the choice of whether you get back up or not."

Harvey's anger faltered.

"I know you're not a soft and cuddly bear, but you are an honorable man. You. Did. Not. Know! Justice will follow accordingly."

The lawyer gave a hollow laugh. It actually took a moment to gather himself and then he shook his head and said, "Wow. You're as naïve as Mike." The kid merely cocked his head in question. "Did you know that I put an innocent man behind bars?"

"No," Lucas whispered but he didn't even flinch at the thought. "What'd you do about it?"

"I did a retrial and got him out."

"And so justice played out accordingly."

"Stop holding me up like a saint!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You haven't said anything negative about me; I don't exactly shit rainbows here."

"You want negative? You're a conceited asshole and very rarely do you look at anyone's problem without wanting something in return. You're hypocritical, arrogant, and snide. You are a deeply flawed human who few people like and whom even fewer people are friends with."

Harvey seemed to relax and although he didn't show it, he was almost reveling in the anger and disappointment on the young man's face. He could finally see his true face.

"But that is a caricature," Lucas said quietly to break the silence.

The lawyer scowled. "No, that's me."

"No it's not. You may somehow find a perverse pleasure in being that dick, but that is not who you are. That doesn't reconcile with the man who pulled me up in my worst hour and taught me to take control of my life."

"Don't."

"Do you think that man would have immediately started working to free the person you wrongly accused?" Whether the question was rhetorical or not, Harvey didn't answer so Lucas kept going. "You may be a man of few friends, but it seems that they would move heaven and Earth for you. Your assistant shredded that memo because the odds are it would have been the death knell to your career. There are very few people who can command that kind of loyalty let alone deserve to command it."

"I didn't ask her to do it."

"Which meant she did it to protect you. You would have done the same for her, am I wrong?" He let it sink in for a moment and continued, "And that's what makes you a good person. One who doesn't deserve the fate you're lined up for. You can win this and get your assistant back, but that means you have to help me think things through so that we can get to the bottom of this," Lucas said with just the barest note of pleading in his voice.

Harvey sighed. "I was never good at knowing when to quit."

"That's more like it," Lucas said, with a grin and he playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Harvey gave him an exasperated look. "You're reminding me more and more of my associate."

"If we're so annoying, then why do you keep hiring us?"

"I hired him for his brains and you for your outside-the-box thinking."

"Then you should keep trusting me. I bring a new perspective." They returned to their seats and Lucas leaned forward, rubbing his hands together in conspiracy. "All right, so we know that you and your assistant, Donna, never saw the memo when you tried for this case."

"I suppose Donna may have slipped…"

"To hell with that, Harvey. Wouldn't you remember the smoking gun?"

"Yes, I'm just going through the possibilities. The memo is real and my company hid it from me, but how can I possibly prove my innocence?"

"If the file was added after the trial, then someone put it there."

"I thought maybe Tanner did…" Harvey said, his voice trailing, knowing how very unlikely that was.

"He doesn't have access to those files," Lucas replied. "It had to be someone in the firm."

I know that! Maybe he paid someone?"

"Certainly possible, but would money be enough to do something that could land your ass in jail?" Lucas seemed to becoming increasingly irritated about something, which frayed Harvey's own patience.

"The associates have been upset lately about unfair treatment. One of them was already busted for trading firm secrets to Tanner before."

"What happened to him?"

"Fired. Tanner's firm promised him a promotion, but they never kept their end of the bargain."

"Then your associates should know that dealing with him is a hazard. They're not likely to take the bait again. It had to be someone else, someone who's probably not an associate. Any enemies?"

Harvey's eyes grew distant and then he looked at Lucas as though he didn't quite believe the words that came out of his mouth: "Hardman."

"Do you think he's sadistic enough to do something that would bring down his own firm?"

"It might seriously hurt the firm's credibility, but the only one it would bring down is me."

"And he's been gunning for you since you came back. We discussed this back in October."

Harvey gave a hollow chuckle. "Everything's making a lot more sense. Hardman brought in Coastal Motors! Was he still here when - ?"

They both looked over in alarm towards the front door as they heard it click to unlock.

"There's only one person with keys to my condo…"

Right on cue, Donna swept into the room. She was only wearing jeans and an exercise jacket with her hair tied into a sloppy bun, but she had a look of such fury on her face that Harvey was afraid it might scorch him. He did wince as her slap stung him across the face.

"You asshole! Ten years! I've spent ten years doing your bidding and even risking my career for yours and you can't even fight for me! Oh, what should I expect? You couldn't even fire me yourself."

"Donna," Harvey tried to interject, but he said it so quietly she might not have heard.

"I thought we were a team, Harvey! I always, always had your back! You wouldn't be anywhere if not for me, but as soon as I need you, you tuck your tail between your legs, and slink off to let your master deal with it."

Harvey felt his ears go red, but more from anger than embarrassment. When she stopped to take a breath, he finally interjected, "Let's get one thing straight here: you broke the _law_! How can you possibly expect me to save your job when you do something that grievous?"

This time color filled her cheeks and she briefly glanced down to the floor.

"You knew better, Donna. After everything Cameron Dennis put us through, how could you shred that memo?" He fell silent. Donna didn't need him to spell it out for her and he really didn't care for Lucas to learn more than he needed to. "I'm going to get your job back, but first I need to keep my own."

She looked back up at him and he could see the furious spark return. "I still can't believe I spent the last decade of my life to waiting on you practically hand and foot. I've learned my lesson, Harvey, I'm not sure I want to be back if our friendship means so little to you."

Harvey gritted his teeth and he barely kept himself from grabbing her shoulders, so he clenched his fists. "What would you have me do?"

"You could have said something! You didn't even call!"

"What could I possibly say? There was nothing to say! Neither one of us cares for empty words. We're still trying to find a way to save myself."

"What do you mean 'we?'" Donna said, her eyes narrowed dangerously as though he dared to imply she'd be helping. He just glanced to his side, to which she followed his gaze and jumped when her eyes fell on the young man, sitting in the armchair and he gave her a little wave.

"Hi."

There was a moment of silence as Donna seemed to struggle to find something to say, but then she finally pointed at him and said, "You're the new associate, Lucas Klein."

"That's right. Pleased to meet you," he said, standing once more from the chair with a hand extended.

Donna appeared to regain the rest of her composure and she nodded confidently. "Second in the class at Harvard, fifth in your class at MIT. You have a fifteen-year-old cat named Ginger and you still pull the Pepperonis off a pizza before you eat it."

Lucas shook his head in amazement, even as he continued to grin. "You are good! You could give my CO a run for his money."

Harvey frowned and crossed his arms. "I thought you liked your privacy."

"I do, but there's only so much I can hide. Besides, you said Donna was good. I am a little concerned about some things, but my military career is classified."

Her smile turned lackluster. "I don't break the law."

"Except shredding that memo," Harvey muttered snidely.

She whirled on him, ready to tear him a new one but Lucas cut her off. "That's enough! We've already established the memo is fake. We need to figure out our next move."

"We have not! That's pure speculation."

"Your history is on your side; you've never buried evidence," Lucas said pointedly, looking back and forth between both of them.

An uncomfortable silence followed and Lucas sighed. "Are you trying to tell me you have?"

"No! When I was at the DA's office, many of my cases were…manipulated without my knowledge. The accusation over those cases started coming up again," Harvey said so quietly it was likely he hadn't wanted to be heard. This was practically common knowledge now and the kid needed to hear the facts.

"Shit, you _are_ in a mess."

"Wait," Donna suddenly spoke up. "Where in the hell did you get the idea the memo was a fake?"

"Because of your impeccable record. No one with a record as clean as yours just starts misplacing documents. You don't think it a little odd as soon as Hardman returns, trouble starts brewing?"

"How could he possibly…?"

"He's done it before," Harvey replied, glancing at her surreptitiously.

Lucas raised his eyebrows and looked between both of them for details. When none were given, he simply nodded in resignation. "The speculation that Hardman is behind this deserves a more thorough investigation. Don't bother telling me what you find; he might be reading your e-mails."

Harvey sighed in frustration and ran another hand through his mussed hair, causing it to spike up in ways that looked like Mike's. Donna smirked at this.

"So, this is what's been going on behind my back. You've been getting advice from him."

"He's looking at this from a difference perspective. Mostly free from the drama."

"Mostly free?" Donna, of course, seemed to know there were layers to such an innocent sentence.

"Daniel Hardman approached me at Harvard, offering me a direct apprenticeship, knowing full well that Harvey's already…claimed me," Lucas finished with a grimace, clearly not liking the way he worded it.

"That fucking bastard," Donna said through clenched teeth. Harvey appeared a little stunned at her cussing.

"That encounter is partially why I believe this memo is simply a manufactured situation to take Harvey down."

"Hardman brought in Coastal Motors. He could have buried the evidence pertaining to these flaws before I was even handed the case."

"This is all well and good, Harvey, but we need proof! If this all turns out to be true, I swear if I get my hands on him…" Donna made a violent gesture with her hands, as though she were craving to wring the man's neck.

"Jesus, Donna. After all this is done, I don't want to have to try to get you out of murder charges."

"I think the jury will understand," she replied.

Lucas chuckled. "We have a plan! Try to find anything that suggests Hardman's behind this and you should be free."

Harvey just shook his head, astounded at how simple Lucas was thinking. "It's not that easy! We can just go and point fingers at named partners of the firm. Pearson Hardman would look weak and then other firms would start gunning for us."

Lucas flinched slightly at the phrasing, but he recovered quick enough. "But you still can't keep a viper at the head of your firm. Besides, that other lawyer, Tanner, would like to keep from getting his license stripped for presenting false evidence." Harvey remained quiet, still puzzling over it. "It's either the firm faces some difficulties in the future or you lose everything you've worked for, which should also leave the firm vulnerable from losing such a key member to the kind of damning reasons that no firm wants a part of their reputation."

"I know," Harvey snapped, "but you seem to be forgetting one contingency: what if Hardman isn't behind this? I could go to trial with nothing but my words to protect me and Donna could be in trouble," he finished lamely.

Lucas seemed almost exasperated by Harvey's necessity to look at all angles, apparently convinced that Hardman was the bad guy. He stared at the older lawyer with an inscrutable expression until he finally said, "Call me as a character witness."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Absolutely. It keeps Donna off the stand and the majority of my past is all classified. Tanner would have nothing to attack me on. I really have to go now. Good luck!" The kid swept out the door without even glancing back.

"Well, looks like you've found a suitable substitute for me," Donna said coolly, standing once more with her arms crossed.

Harvey clenched his jaw. "Don't."

"What? You've already found someone to expand on all those schemes. Looks like he'll fit right in at Pearson Hardman."

"Nothing and nobody can replace you!" Harvey snarled at her, trying to hide the confession behind a nasty tone. They stared at each other a moment until he finally turned away to pick up the bottle of vodka Lucas had confiscated earlier, and then he proceeded to pour two glasses.

"So this is what the great Harvey Specter is reduced to when I'm not around?" Donna asked, a bit more softly. Much of her temper had been more for show than real anger. It was better than the despair.

"I said I needed you when I hired you. That hasn't changed," Harvey said in a monotone, trying to hide the depth of his words.

But she was Donna. She always knew.

"If this whole scheme turns out to be true, you can be exonerated. I can get you your job back."

"What makes you think I want to come back?"

Harvey hesitated but finally said, "Because Pearson Hardman is your home." Then his expression went deadpan. "And because no one will ever give you bonuses more generous than mine."

"That is most unfortunately true," she replied, but she's smiling at least, even if it's a shadow of its former self. Several minutes of silence followed as they continued to sip at their drinks until she said, "I'm going to check my network to see if Hardman's up to anything suspicious."

The lawyer nodded. "I'll have Mike start looking back through the old files for something."

There was more quiet as though both were afraid their conversation would take them to dangerous waters. "It sounds plausible, Harvey. This sounds like a scheme created to take you down."

"He's had years to stew about it."

"We'll get him, Harvey. And…thanks for giving me another contact for my network. He'll come in handy."

"He already has," Harvey replied with a smirk as he finished off his glass.

…

…

…

Mike's head reeled as he feverishly and inconspicuously searched old files. They were related to Coastal Motors, so it shouldn't raise too many eyebrows. Otherwise, everything about this day had turned out unusual. He was immediately suspicious when Harvey had told him to meet him at the café before work, though it was said in his usual commanding bark.

From there, Harvey quietly laid out the idea that the memo was a plant by Hardman and that Mike needed to look for evidence that the sneaky bastard may have known and therefore created the memo to oust Harvey. It sounded ridiculous but somehow….he wouldn't put it past the man. This was, after all, a step back from stealing money.

He pulled out a document and glanced at it. This was it! It was dated the day after the inspector had voiced her initial concerns. Naturally, there were no notes on the meeting. However, they could easily get several Coastal Motor employees, including the inspector herself to testify that they hadn't written the memo, as she had admitted to Harvey weeks ago. This could actually work!

He left to show Harvey his findings, trying to hide his child-like excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>I may not have said this before, but I can't believe it took them almost the entire first half of the season to even suspect Hardman. I said, "It was Hardman," the moment Donna pulled the memo out of the file.<strong>


End file.
